Only If You Wear It
by Melissande
Summary: He wanted her to buy it, she said no, he would have to wear it. LitaEdge. ONE SHOT


Title: Only if You Wear It

Author: Mel

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Summary: She'd only buy it if he wore it, because it was something similar that got her into her present situation.

Dist: Ask

Pairing: Lita/Edge

Spoilers: none

Warning: None

Notes: For andonly over at LJ who likes the Lita/Edge pairing.

-x-xx

"Edge, does this make me look fat?" The red head asked as she held up a pink muumuu to her stomach.

The blonde man made a pained expression before replying. "No baby. You'll look gorgeous in it, like you always do in whatever you wear."

The blonde man smiled sweetly hoping it covered his lie.

The trust was to him the woman was truly beautiful no matter what, but most especially now that she was pregnant with his child. Six months pregnant to be exact and well she in her own opinion was beginning to resemble a beached whale.

Lita's nose wrinkled in dislike. "Edge I can tell you're lying! Everything makes me look fat. God I'll be so happy when I get this thing outta me! I hate you for this by the way!"

She said as she threw down the seriously ugly dress and walked off in a fit of anger and in search of better clothing.

"Now baby, don't call our son a thing! He is a child, a boy. And if I remember correctly sweetie, the position your in was a mutual decision."

He followed after her, adding, "And I wasn't lying!"

The blonde man practically had to run to catch up to the surprisingly quick pregnant diva.

Edge finally caught up to Lita as she came upon maternity lingerie, which she was about to walk past, but stopped when her eyes caught Edge looking at it closely and stopping to salivate over a black, lacy thing.

"Why are you even looking at that?"

She asked accusingly.

"Because."

"Well why? It's not like I am ever going to wear something like that again and I'm certainly not looking at them!"

"Because."

"Not a good answer. Because you can be certain I am never wearing anything like that for **_you _**ever again."

Edge's green eyes grew mischievous as Lita continued her rant.

"Oh come on baby. You'd look good in this, gorgeous. And this time you wouldn't get pregnant from wearing so little!"

He ducked just in time to miss her well aimed punch and kick.

"Whoa baby, don't' get so riled up. Not good for Junior. Now come on let's buy this."

"No."

Edge pouted.

"Pouting won't work. It doesn't' on me at least, I'm not your mom."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, already perfecting her mother stance that would definitely come in handy once the little Copeland was in the world.

"Come on baby please? Can we please buy it?"

"Why? Do you want to be the one that has to wear it, then has to take it off?"

The blonde man's nose crinkled.

"Now baby. I don't think it's really my style. I mean it's pretty, but does it bring out my eyes?" He asked, bringing the lacy outfit up to his t-shirt covered chest, smirking at the pregnant woman, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Come on, baby, doesn't' it bring out my eyes? Set off my hair?"

"Shut up! You're not funny." She tried speaking with out laughing to hard.

"Yes I am." He smirked as he walked towards his girlfriend, pulling the red head towards him, wrapping his arms around her.

"So what do ya say?"

"What do I say to what?"

"Can we get it? Pretty please?"

Lita looked thoughtful, before leaning up to kiss the tall blonde man.

The pair breaking apart after a few seconds, both at feeling the kick in the woman's stomach.

"See the baby agrees with me, so can we get it?"

"How does a kick signify agreement?"

"It just does. So can we get it? And you model it?"

Lita thought for a few minutes, then nodded. "I guess, but be care or I may make you wear it instead of me."

She then pulled out of his embrace and walked off.

Edge just smirked after her before saying out loud. "Knew she'd see things my way. Now to convince her to name the kid Zombie or Adam Junior." Then he too walked off after his girlfriend, still smirking.


End file.
